


The Noble Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Thor Modern AU, i have to wake up early tomorrow, i wanna die, oof, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s 2018 and the most rich household would have to be the house of Odin.Even if the family it’s self has some minor issues, like their sister getting a restraining order and in rehab, the eldest brother always mingling with the “common folk” and going off somewhere, and the youngest who always gets in trouble and has personal issues.





	1. The beginning

Long ago, okay like 21 years ago the second most Noble family in Britain moved to New York. They family consists of the father and the most rich man alive Odin Borson, his wife Frigga, and their children Hela, Thor, and Loki. Hela was 33, Thor was 22, and Loki was 17. The family was either loved or hated. It all went bad when Hela was 16. She had wanted partial control over her fathers land and Company. We he said no she was outraged. She started sending death threats to big time bosses. She even nearly killed her father. So Odin filled a restraining order on her. She was later found high at a local park. She had been on drugs for at least a year. So they put her through REHAB. She will be aloud out in bout a year. Thor, always would sneak out to go see his friends our to just go off grid do a while. Once Odin actually kicked him out when Thor got into a fight with another race and company. Of course he later came back. He has become a nice aspect in helping though. He’s part of a group that goes out and helps people. They named themselves the avengers. Now we get to Loki. The youngest. He was about 16 when Thor was kicked out during this time he looked into things about himself. And found that he was not only part of the other race and company oh no he was the son of the leader. After this he became distant. The press was quick to jump on the story but Thor kept press away from Loki. At one point Loki made the press believe that Odin was dead and that he had become the leader of the company. Later that year the rivaling company fell down due to bankruptcy.


	2. Things Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events fron dark world. This is only Part one of dark world though cuz imma split it up.

Date:February 23 2018.  
It was a nice evening the family was enjoying themselves well for the most part. Loki had been grounded and forced to stay in his room with no contact. Thor has invited his girlfriend, Jane over for the weekend and told all social media(bad idea)  
Odin has got up to deal with business and Thor went with him.  
Frigga and Jane were talking when the door creaked open. Two men walked in. They were wearing these obscure masks. Frigga knew who they immediately from the news. This was a group of terrorists that had been responsible for many bad things. She immediately gripped her pocket knife in her hand.  
She stood infront if Jane.  
“We only want the girl,” one said  
“Sorry no can do,” Frigga replied she lunged at them with her knife and honestly put up a pretty good fight. Until the other one gripped her by the back of her neck. The one that had been talking before made his way over to Jane. Jane dashed away quickly into a room with a lock.  
“Damn it,” He said,” what’s the code!”  
“I’ll never tell you,” Frigga said smirking  
“Oh I believe that,” he said giving a motion to the other. He took the pocket knife that she had been holding and stabbed her.   
No more than 5 seconds laterThir rushed in. He fought the people to the brink. Sadly they managed to get away.  
Odin had turned mean and cold hearted afterwards. Not even lifting a finger to help an employee in need.  
When Loki got the news he was mire than upset.  
He loved his mother dearly. He was still grounded to his bedroom so he wasn’t even aloud to attend the funeral. He didn’t bother to clean our take care of himself or his room.  
Thor, Jane, and a few of his friends(sif and the warriors three) decided to go out to stop the terrorist themselves. Thor managed for Loki to tag along. Since he new his way to get to the hideout easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was pretty bad and short but I have mire coming in like a few hours.  
> So yeah that’s that. These stories will stop after the events of infinity war until Avengers 4 comes out if that makes sense


End file.
